every darkness has its dawn
by shesxAMAZING
Summary: AU HSM2. AU & OOC TxG & TxS. promise is a really big word troy..
1. 00

**EVERY DARKNESS HAS ITS DAWN**

**disclaimer: **if i owned HSM, it would be a HBO centered teen drama, with a lot of corruption. disney got lucky.

**trailer: **link on profile || **pairings: **T x G || unrequited T X S -- AU||** rating: **T to M -- could be slight NC-17, will be warned if so. || **inspiration:** HSM2 extended edition, a bunch of awesome troypay videos, vanessa's 'say ok' video, too much coffee || **tagline:**_ "promise is a really big word troy.." _|| **difference: **AU HSM2 FIC -- set during the summer after junior year and before senior year.

...................................................................

**AUTHOR`S NOTE **

i know most people don`t want to start a fic with a long rambling note, but i feel this is so needed..

This is the deal. I **love **the HSM trilogy, I _hate_ the sappy, unrealistic musical aspect. I **love** corrupting disney. I _hate_ the.. shall I say, unrealistic combination of everything is just gonna be THE BEST THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN TO US! feeling that the hsm trilogy gives. So, that brings me to give you this --** Every Darkness Has Its Dawn**.

It's set during HSM2, and will incoorperate many non-musical elements from the movie, and will keep the important things: the obvious hookup via twinkle towne, end of the junior year, summer job, troy`s first job, troy`s basketball connection, the possible Troyella mini-breakup, sharpay's alienation from ryan, but not that talent musical thing at Lava Springs, which will be replaced with something I can find more.. _scandalous_ that has the same Sharpay clenching effect. Every singing scene in the movie is basically null and void in this fic -- except for one that I will write of my own that pertains to Sharpay, but not in the whole HSM spirit. Other characters will make their usual appearances, with the addition of a few of my own [gotta fit the extras in from the say okay video somehow, eh?]

however -- **THIS IS NOT A MUSICAL**. does anybody write musicals? or has tried to tackle musicals under this story's following?

okay, anyway, i have a trailer -- which is kinda straying from the whole HSM feel but still touches on the fic -- which you can get the link to watch on my profile. Although the trailer is TOTALLY AU, it works in with the story fully. A part of me though, has this itching scene I saw from HSM3 on youtube -- _sadly i have yet to seen the movie and looks like i`ll have to wait for the DVD version_ -- that's sticking out in my head for me to toss it into this fic. I`m gonna do it, because it sets the tone for my AU version, however i won`t give that scene away and it will blend in quite well w/ hsm2 from what it's original use in HSM3 was.

Anyway, this is my first HSM fic, but not my first fanfic [i`ve been writing since 7th grade, i`m about to be a college junior next year]. I just hope you enjoy this as much as I have fun writing it. Thanks!

................................................................

the chapters are posted as followed. thanks for all the reading and reviewing!


	2. 01

**EVERY DARKNESS HAS ITS DAWN**

**disclaimer:** if i owned HSM, it would be a HBO centered teen drama, with a lot of corruption. Disney got lucky.

**trailer: **link on profile || **pairings: **T x G || unrequited T X S -- AU||** rating: **T to M -- could be slight NC-17, will be warned if so. || **tag line:**_ "promise is a really big word troy.." _|| **difference: **AU HSM2 FIC -- set during the summer after junior year and before senior year.

**a/n:** um, heavy vulgarity throughout, if you don`t like it, there`s the RED x at the top, kthnx.

...................................................................

**01**

It was four am in the Bolton household, and sixteen year old Troy Bolton couldn`t sleep. His block at four am was still a darkened hue of blueish purple night that blanketed over the entire household, and in his room it was no different. Given the early time, he would have a definite reason to be up so early. But with it being early April, it was the off season -- but he was on a mission. Normally at four am, you could find him coming out of a shower and getting ready to lace up his sneakers, prepared to go out on the still cool concrete and run a few laps, shoot a few baskets, and get his head in the game until his father's bedroom light came on, signaling it was time for him to retreat back into the Bolton home and prepare for his day at school.

This morning however, was different.

It was Monday, and had officially been Monday for a little three over hours. Troy however, had just found himself inserting his door key into the front door a mere twenty minutes ago, with vodka still on his breath, and his head spinning in circles. He had quietly done the seventeen steps to his bedroom with a quiet, stealth like precision, and found himself with his back pressed against his closed bedroom door and his face on fire.

His azure eyes adjusted in the dim purple haze that surrounded his room, taking in the various accolades he had accumulated over the school year so far, the various items that made this room his, like the knitted TROY blanket that slung over his bed that he had gotten from a junior who was infatuated with him for Christmas last year, the shelves of trophies that served as a centerpiece near his desk, the many various frames pictures of him and various friends that sat upon his dresser, the games for the game system that Chad insisted they keep upstairs instead of the basement could be seen in the reflection of his mini-entertainment center near the window, and one of Gabriella's many indications that slowly and eventually they would wind up being in one room sooner or later in life stuck out as he surveyed the room -- her toy 'wildcat' he had won for her two weeks ago sat perched at the end of his bed, or that was until a sudden shift underneath his covers sent the plush toy falling to the floor.

See, the reason why he was up so early on the off season laid in his bed, nestled underneath the red sheets his mother washed at least three times a week, which smelt a little like vanilla -- the essence of Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend of nearly four or so months. But the body that laid in that bed, didn`t smell like vanilla. She was the reason why he was still picking pink boa feathers out of his hair as he took a few jogs around the block, and questioned why was his life so... fucked up already?

It was Monday, the first day of Spring Break, and instead of being with the rest of his instant circle, he was in his room, at four fifteen am, staring in his already occupied bed. It was days like this in which he fell into a funk -- no matter what the situation was that brought him here. The reason Sharpay Evans had been lying in his bed to others would remain unknown, and he most likely would try and ignore the event ever happened.

It wasn`t everyday that he often found himself in the company of Sharpay, at least not willingly anyway. It was just last week when he arrived home after a party at Zeke's, that she had called him at least nine times before he even reached the front door of his home, trying to lure him over to hers to pick up one of Mrs. Darbus's infamous playbills that had his name written all over it. He knew better than that though, and he was already pissed that Zeke had made a giant scene to go tend to Sharpay after she had angrily stomped out of the party when her obvious set-up to wind up kissing him during a spin the bottle game failed, but her claws had seemed to deepen to get in his grasp every since Gabriella's appearance shortly at the beginning of the Spring Term.

It had been a stressful year already, but tonight it seemed that things would come to a head -- she was beginning to become more and more persistent, and seemed not to understand the definition of something that was so unrequited that it was basically obsolete as a chance of becoming a reality. Today, in all senses though, was different. He had a date with Gabriella that ended around eleven, when he drove his Dad's car back and they walked back to a nearby park, sitting underneath the stars until the starts phased out into the purplish-blue dawn they had been surrounded in since he started walking her home.

When he came to his block however, he was met with a surprising scene. Sharpay Evans was sitting on the curb nearby his house, with a broken pair of hot pink high heels in her hand, a flimsy pink trench coat, a pink boa around her neck, and Bourbon on her breath. From the moment she picked up on his presence, she had been trying to tell him that she had a "message" for him, then revealed her partial nudity underneath the jacket -- all in one quick motion, he came to the fast conclusion that he couldn`t help but take her upstairs. She needed a place to sleep, and it was obvious that her drunken escapades could have been going on and embarrassing his -- and her -- family for hours.

Once he got her upstairs and into her bedroom without his parents coming across him, he knew that things wouldn`t make that much sense afterwards. There was nothing here that could bring him to a sense of relaxation, of calmness, of relative peace as he viewed this scene here.

Which is why he prayed that he would figure out how the hell to get her out of here before he had to explain her to his parents, or ultimately to Gabriella -- who often dropped by the Bolton home for breakfast when her mother had to work all nighters.

He just needed to figure out how to divert his thoughts from things, and fast. Which is why he instantly knew the remedy, and walked over towards his mini-entertainment center and lowered to the level of his DVD player, and pressed play.

He had promised himself over and over again repeatedly that he would stop watching these videos, but he couldn`t bring himself to make the mental threat he had been giving himself into a reality. It was the one thing that could bring brightness to a darkened day, that one thing that could bring him to realize that there was _somethings_ in life that were worth appreciating, and on every male's list -- no matter what he said -- this was high up on the top of it.

The blue hued glow from the screen bathed his face in a semi-bluish tinge, as on the screen, faux snow scenery came into view. He sat back against the hardness of his wood floor and the firmness of his mattress as the people moved along the screen, looking like they enjoyed the time they had spent together.

Honestly, a part in the pit of his stomach hated what what he was watching had turned him into. If it wasn`t for things like this, he wouldn't give a fuck about things that were going on right now. It was bad enough that Sharpay, who had made this whole situation become something bigger than what it should have been, came to a head and made him change the way he fit into the school's chain of popularity. Being at the top was fine, but now he had so much more riding on him, things were becoming to be just too much...

He grunted as the scene came to a swelling point; Twinkle Towne was coming towards it's dramatic, musical ending, as 'Arnold' and 'Minnie' shared a kiss that took the curtain to fall for it to end, and as the scene faded and the playback stopped, Troy sat there groaning. Things would never get to the point to where he had another feeling of elation like that -- at least not at this point in life, and he was looking forward to how things would play out during the remainder of the year, as well as the summer.

Now it seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn`t get that same sense of confidence, of correction, of mere satisfaction, especially from things he loved -- like partying, hanging out with friends, and _especially_ BASKETBALL. The pressure was starting to surmount extremely when it came to who he was and what he had done now to the point to where he didn`t know why he was doing anything or what sense any of it made at all. They would be juniors in high school for only a few more months before the summer between junior year and senior year came, and pushed pressure on top of them even more to get jobs, do community service, visit colleges and thousands of other things that put the simple elements of summer -- like partying and relaxing one last time before things got serious at the bottom of the list. Thinking about it alone made him grind his teeth together at the upcoming future.

No matter what happened though, some part of him was trying to tell him that he knew things wouldn`t possibly give him a bigger rush than what he had just witnessed himself doing months ago. Because now things had changed. There was too much darkness with no dawn in sight...


End file.
